The Raid
by Rogue11
Summary: Wufei overheard a phone conversation in which two criminals set up a sex slave deal...or did he?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **This story was written by a fan only for the enjoyment of other fans, without any monetary compensation. Gundam Wing and its characters are registered trademarks of Bandai Entertainment Inc. and Sotsu Agency. All rights reserved.

**Happy 13+5 Day!**

Following my own tradition here is another story from my "Fortunate Misunderstandings" series  
>_<p>

**The Raid**

"Building secured," a voice reported into his left ear. "There is nobody here."

Wufei cursed as he secured his gun and pulled out the earwig. He was one of about two dozen agents involved in this raid. Beside him his partner, Duo Maxwell shrugged as he too slipped his gun back into the shoulder holster. The two of them had been part of the back-up team, ready to jump in if the first team was going to encounter any kind of resistance. Obviously that didn't happen.

Several agents were already taking off their bulletproof vests, ready to leave when he and Duo entered the house. The young Chinese man looked around. There was a large living area downstairs and a kitchen. Duo Maxwell poked his nose into one of several pots on the stove.

"Someone was here, not too long ago. And they left in a hurry it seems."

Reaching out carefully Wufei touched one of the metal curls on the electric stove top. Duo was right, whoever had been cooking here couldn't have left too long ago. The stove hadn't even completely cooled off.

"Dammit!." With an angry growl he slammed his fist down on the table top.

"We will get them eventually," Duo replied nonchalantly as he held the pot under his partner's nose. "Hungry?"

Wufei recoiled with a grimace of disgust, throwing his friend an angry glare. He was in no mood for jokes right now. Three months of hard work, stake outs and surveillance all for nothing. The two men living here were supposed to have close connections to one of the king pins in one of the biggest international sex slave rings. They had hoped with their 'cooperation' to finally be able to take out the group.

"Someone tipped them off." Duo's voice sounded like he was talking about the weather or yesterday's sports results. But he was right. Only a handful of people had known about today's raid, and it was disturbing to think that one of them might have leaked the information.

"Since you didn't go for the home cooked meal, how about a burger and a couple of cold ones?" The young man with the long braided hair suggested as he slapped his friend on the back. "I found this new place..."

"Thanks but no thanks."

"Come on, Wu, live a little. Do you know what happens to people who never have any fun?"

"Bite me, Maxwell." The young man walked out if the house without another look back, but waited in their car for Duo to catch up with him.

"You are grumpier than usual, that's rare even for you," his friend and partner remarked as he strapped himself into the passenger seat. "I would guess you are either overworked or sexually frustrated. When was the last time you got laid?"

Wufei nearly swallowed the piece of gum he had just put into his mouth. "What makes you think I would discuss my sexlife with you, or anyone else for that matter?"

"I do have some single friends, you know. We could call someone up..."

"Maxwell!" The young man growled dangerously low. "Shut up unless you want to hitchhike back to headquarters."

###

By the time Wufei Chang had changed into his street clothes and climbed onto his motorcycle most of his anger had began to dissipate. The same couldn't be said for his frustration, though. He flipped down the visor of his helmet and let the engine roar as he headed toward the freeway. There was nothing like feeling the force of the wind against your body while speeding down an empty road to clear your mind. He drove for a good hour or so without any sense of where he was going, and when he finally stopped he found himself in a part of town that didn't seem familiar at all.

His stomach was growling, reminding him that he hadn't eaten anything since lunch. He looked around and pulled the bike into a parking lot outside the Rainbow Grill where a colorful sign beckoned customers with the promise of fine burgers and exotic drinks.

The smell of smoking woodchips filled the parking lot and only got stronger as he entered the restaurant. His stomach gave another growl at the prospect of food.

There was no hostess, only a bartender who looked like he could easily double as a bouncer. His round head was clean shaven and as shiny as the glasses he was polishing.

He looked up, greeted Wufei with a nod and gestured for him to find himself a place to sit.

The young man picked a seat at the bar, where in his experience service was always faster.

The restaurant was pretty empty. Quiet music, Jamaican or Caribbean he couldn't tell, was coming from a set of speakers located throughout the room. Palm trees and exotic flowers gave the impression of being somewhere in the tropics. The back of the bar was open allowing a view into the kitchen where a team of four was working around a large grill and wood burning stove.

The bartender put down his towel and looked at his guest. "Menu?" He asked. Wufei shook his head. "I'll take your special of the day. Just make it fast."

Apparently the chef of the house was blessed with a set of good ear, because he popped his head into the room and barked with a heavy French accent.

"We do not do fast, if you want fast there is a McDonald at the next corner. Here we serve real food."

"Antoine, put your nose back into your pots where it belongs," Mr. Clean told him. And then in Wufei's direction he added. "Don't mind him, he got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. So, how about a Kobe burger with a Caribbean flair, pineapple and mango chutney, and a side of fried plantains?"

"Sounds good," Wufei agreed with a nod.

He was checking his phone while he waited when a tall glass with a tri-colored cocktail was pushed under his nose.

"I don't remember ordering a drink."

"It's on the house." The barkeeper told him. "Hopefully it will clear up that gloomy look on your face. You are scaring away my customer."

Wufei turned his head, studying the room with a huff. "What customers?"

"Exactly my point."

Mr. Clean went back to quietly polishing his already spotless glasses. At least for a minute or two he did. Then he turned back toward Wufei. "What's with the long face, anyway, Sweetheart? Trouble with the boyfriend?"

Wufei's eyes darkened. "I don't have any," he snapped.

"Trouble...or boyfriends? Now that might exactly be where your problem lies."

"Maybe you could go and check on my burger." The young man suggested before the conversation could get any further.

The bar keeper shrugged.

_Wonderful; here I drive more than fifty miles only to end up at a gay hangout. Maxwell would probably tell me about the power of subconscious and laugh his ass off. Hope he never finds out. Why does anyone think my love life is any of their business, anyway? _

The door to the restaurant opened and Wufei turned his head.

The man who entered was tall and handsome, maybe in his mid twenties with tawny brown hair and prominently arched eyebrows. He was wearing a sports coat over a pair of jeans that had probably cost more than Wufei's weekly salary. The way he carried himself he looked like he had just stepped out of the pages of a fashion magazine.

He didn't look around but headed straight for the end of the bar from where he nodded at the bar tender.

Mr. Clean returned the greeting. It seemed the two knew one another.

"What can I get you?"

"Trowa," the tawny-haired stranger replied. "I was told he was here."

"**Was **would hit the mail right on the head. You just missed him. He left about 15 minutes ago, said he still had clients to see."

"Damn it." The man dropped onto the barstool next to him, about 5 or 6 chairs away from Wufei. "He didn't happen to mention where, did he?"

"Not that I recall." The bartender told him. "You don't have his phone number?"

The other man shook his head. "Never needed it. I usually know where to find him if I need him."

Mr. Clean turned toward the bar, rummaged in one of the drawers and then handed the tawny haired man a folded piece of paper. "He told me to not give it out unless it's an emergency, but from the look on your face I'd guess it qualifies."

The man opened the paper. "Thanks. I owe you one, big time. Oh, can you have Antoine make me one of his famous truffle burgers to go?"

While the barkeeper relayed the order to the kitchen the man pulled out his cell phone, apparently dialing the number that was on the note.

Wufei was beginning to wonder if the cook had gone all the way to Japan to personally slaughter the cow he was going to use for the Kobe burger, when Mr. Clean finally set a large plate in front of him.

"Enjoy!"

The burger was large enough to comfortably feed at least two people and the plantains looked perfectly done. After just the first bite the young man decided that the food was well worth the wait.

At the other end of the bar the tawny-haired guy was now talking to someone on his phone.

Wufei wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but the close proximity - even though the man had turned his back toward him - made it difficult not to.

"It's Treize. I need a huge favor, Trowa, I am in big trouble."

Wufei could of course not hear the other side of the conversation but whatever was said made the man - Treize as he now knew - huff in amusement. Since he felt awkward listening to someone's private conversation, intentionally or not, the young man tried to concentrate on his food and put everything else out of his mind.

But it didn't take long until Treize said something that roused his attention.

"...ah, you talked to Quatre then. Yes, I am furious; wouldn't you be? That damn raid cost me my entire stock."

"No, I wasn't home. But if I find out who is behind it I will kill him, I swear."

Pretending to be preoccupied with his burger, which suddenly didn't taste quite as good anymore, Wufei tried to pick up every word that was spoken. His guts told him that he had stumbled onto something big... really big.

"No, I don't think Milliardo would pull a stunt like that. We have always been very competitive but there is a line we wouldn't cross. But on the other hand... I can't think of anyone else who would gain from me going down."

"I guess you could be right. Anyway, remember those little beauties you showed me when I came by your place last week? Do you still have them? I'll take them off your hands, all of them. Just make me a price, I won't bargain."

"I know, I know, but I am desperate."

"Tomorrow? No, tomorrow will too late. I need them tonight. Tomorrow I'll have people come in and if I don't have anything to show them I'm pretty much out of the race."

"No, of course I won't put them at the same place. I already prepared a new location for them, new beds and everything. They will love it. So, what is it; you got something for me or not?"

"...Persian and Japanese that would be perfect. People love the exotic."

"A dozen? That will have to do, I guess. How old are they."

"No, that will be fine. The younger the better. Makes it easier to train them, you know."

Wufei nearly choked on a piece of hamburger while a wave of cold anger washed over him. He had to force himself not to jump up and arrest the tawny haired man on the spot. Pimps and sex slavers, some of the worst scum in the world in his opinion. Oh, how he would have liked to wipe that grin off that arrogant face.

_Stay calm; if you pick him up bow you have nothing against him. And those girls might just be sold to someone else. _

"Green Meadow and where? By the pier...Wait, let me write that down." The man gestured for the bar keeper to give him something to write and then scribbled down some directions while still listening to the person on the other end of the line. "South Pier at Green Meadow and Canal, got it. Meet you there at 9:30."

Wufei quickly took a few more bites from his burger and finished most of the plantains to not make his sudden departure seem overly suspicious. He pulled a few bills from his pocket, enough to cover his bill and a decent tip, and put them down on the bar. With a nod at Mr. Clean to rose to his feet. "Great food, I'll have to come back some day when I have more time."

As soon as the door to the restaurant closed behind him, the young man pulled out his phone. He had Duo Maxwell's number on speed dial. His partner picked up at the second ring. "This is Duo Maxwell's answer machine. Sorry I am not here right now..."

"Maxwell, stop that." Wufei growled.

"I see your mood still hasn't improved."

"You got your gun on you?"

"Does the bear shit in the forest?" The other man huffed.

"I suppose that would depend on the bar, but I'll take it as a yes. Do you know where the south pier is?"

"No."

"Google it." Wufei told his friend. Through the restaurant window he saw the barkeeper hand the tawny-haired man a takeout bag. "Meet me at Canal and Green Meadow...before 9:30."

"9:30? That doesn't exactly give me a lot of time, does it? You still got a lot to learn Wu. You can't just invite a guy on a date and not give him enough time to make himself a little presentable." Duo teased.

"Maxwell I am in no mood. Just be there." Wufei pulled his helmet out, while he kept his eye on the restaurant. Treize had paid for his burger, exchanged a few more words with Mr. Clean and was about to leave.

There was only a handful of cars in the parking lot.

"Wanna tell me what's going on?" Duo was finally growing serious.

"I stumbled across a deal, sex slaves. I'll fill you in when you get there."

"You want me to call for backup?"

"No, the last thing I need is for someone to spill the beans again."

"No, the last thing I need is for someone to spill the beans again. I got to go. I'll be following one of the bastards. He is about to leave."

"Wu! Be careful man."

Pressing the off button Wufei slipped the phone back into his pocket just as the tawny-haired man walked out of the Rainbow Grill. The man looked at him and for an instant their eyes met.

Treize gave him a friendly nod. "Nice bike."

Forcing a soft smile onto his face Wufei thanked him. He put on his helmet and closed his leather jacket deliberately slow while he watched the tawny haired man climb into a black BMW parked only a few spaces away. He made sure he was ready to leave b y the time the car pulled out of the parking lot His eyes caught the license plate in front of him and he kept repeating it in his mind until he was sure that he would not forget the number.

As they got onto the freeway Wufei pulled ahead of the black luxury car but made sure he dint loose it out of his rear view mirrors. Knowing where they were going helped even though he wasn't familiar with the area. He felt comfortable enough to stop at a gas station just long enough to check the GPS on his smart phone and still managed to catch up again with his target a few minutes later. _You are not getting away from me_. _ 

TBC

Author's Note:


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **This story was written by a fan only for the enjoyment of other fans, without any monetary compensation. Gundam Wing and its characters are registered trademarks of Bandai Entertainment Inc.™ and Sotsu Agency. All rights reserved.

**The Raid**

**part 2**

* * *

><p>When he was certain that his target really was going to the pier Wufei sped up, leaving the BMW behind. He reached the corner of Canal and Green Meadow Street at about 9:25. Duo's dark pickup was parked about half a block away. Leaving his bike in an alleyway, out of sight, the young man looked around before he approached his partner's car.<p>

"How long have you been here?" he asked as he dropped into the passenger seat.

"Two minutes maybe." Duo shrugged.

"Anything suspicious?"

"Not so far. Come on, tell me why we are here if I could be drinking beer and winning another poker game right now."

"Sorry to interfere with your social life, but I think this is a little more important than a missed poker game." Wufei told his friend and partner in as few words as possible about the conversation he had overheard at the Rainbow Grill.

Duo Maxwell frowned. "This sounds big, are you sure you don't want to call in for backup, at least let them know where we are?"

"No," the other young man shook his head. "I think this will be fine. If we are lucky there will be only two of them, and if we are really lucky..." Wufei paused briefly. "They will be resisting arrest. Besides," he gestured at a black car coming down the road. "It's too late anyway, there he is. The guy from the bar. Where is your camera?"

Gesturing toward the back seat Duo crouched deeper into his seat as the BMW passed them. He watched the car slow down and stop about a hundred yards away just at the corner where Canal Street met Green Meadow. Wufei grabbed the camera and took a few pictures of the BMW, zooming in closely on the license plate and the man in the driver seat.

"Do a ownership check on the vehicle for me." he told Duo. "The first name is Treize. I want to know everything we have on him."

As they waited the driver climbed out of the black car. He looked around, checked his watch then pulled his phone from his pocket. They could see him talk to someone; it was only a brief conversation. by the time he put his phone away they noticed a set of headlines approach down Canal. A small delivery track, gray with some kind of logo on the side, stopped at the other side of the street across from the BMW.

The camera in Wufei's hand was clicking away. He took close-ups of the truck and the young man exciting it, Trowa presumable. He was slender with brown hair that had fallen partially over his face, dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. Wufei snapped more pictures as he approached Treize. They two of them met in the middle of the street and exchanged a few words before Trowa gestured toward the back of his truck.

"Here we go!"

Having only waited for his partner's command Duo nodded as he turned on the engine. The truck came to life, bolting forward as the young man stepped onto the gas pedal. He turned the pickup sideways, bringing it to a hold right in front of the delivery truck. Both he and Wufei jumped out at the same time, pulling their weapons as they did so.

"Hands over your head and don't move! You are under arrest?"

Their entrance had clearly startled their targets. But they seemed rather calm as they obeyed Wufei's orders and raised their hands.

"Under arrest for what?" the tawny-haired man asked as he looked around. "Is this a no parking zone or something?"

"I don't think they are from the parking enforcement unit," his companion replied dryly.

"Smart boy," Duo huffed as he and Wufei pulled out their batches.

Finally the tawny-haired man seemed to recognize him. One of his eyebrows jumped up in a mixture of surprise and confusion. "Wait, you are the guy from the Rainbow Grill. What is this; some kind of prank? Did Milliardo put you up to this?"

Wufei just glared at him.

"Check the back of the truck Duo, make sure everyone is alright, while I cuff them," he told his partner. And then, directed at the other two men, he ordered. "Turn to face the truck. Place your hands on the hood and step back."

His partner nodded. Without lowering his weapon he stayed out the two men's reach as he moved around the delivery truck. The hatch in the back was unlocked but still closed.

"If this IS a joke, I think it has gone far enough." Treize's voice had taken on a irritated edge.

"Do I look like I am joking?" the young Chinese man growled. "Now do as you are told unless you want to add 'resisting arrest' to your charges?"

For a moment it looked like Treize was going to say something else but then he just shook his head and followed Wufei's orders.

He didn't have any steel cuffs with them but he had picked up a couple of plastic restrains Duo always kept in his truck. Cuffing first Trowa and then his companion Wufei pulled the plastic strip tight enough to make the man wince.

Wufei's gaze wandered fourth and back between the two perps and his partner. Duo had managed to push up the rolling hatch. He looked inside the truck, took a step back and scratched his head.

"Umm...I think you might want to see this, Wu."

The young man frowned. "Don't move!" he warned sharply before joining his partner. What he expected to find was a bunch of frightened young girls, huddled together in the back of the truck. But instead the bed was empty except for a few boxes and a couple of small crates filled with potted plants.

"Plants?"

"Vegetables I believe." Duo scratched his head again as he gestured toward the logo on the side of the truck. 'Winner Farms certified organic crops'.

Wufei's frown turned into a scowl. His head snapped around. "Where are the girls?"

The two men exchanged a look with each other. "Girls?" the younger one echoed. "What girls?"

"The girls you were trying to sell to him."

"What the heck? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Neither do I," Treize added. "But I would like a good explanation of what's going on here."

"I overheard your phone conversation with him," Wufei gestured at Trowa. "So don't even try to play dumb with me. You told him that you had lost your 'stock' and asked him for a dozen young girls from Japan and the middle east. The younger the better I believe you said," he pressed through his teeth. "So they would be easier to train."

The tawny haired man looked at him in total surprise, blinked and threw back his head in an outburst of laughter.

Wufei's jaws tightened. "You think that's funny?"

"I am sorry," Treize replied but he didn't exactly sound too sorry, still trying to catch his breath. "Didn't your mother teach you not to eaves drop on other people's private conversations. And if you do, you should at least make sure to know both sides of the story."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Umm..." Duo spoke up. "I think I'm beginning to understand." He pulled out a little gardening label from one of the crates then another one from the other. "Your victims I believe," he announced with a gesture toward the crates. "Persian and Japanese...cucumbers."

Wufei stared at his partner, speechless for a long moment, then grabbed the garden labels studying them carefully.

"No," he snapped. "It can't be. It's some kind of trick. I know what I heard. What about the Raid on his property? There have to be records somewhere."

The tawny haired man sighed. "Not **a **Raid, Raid. As in weed killer. Unfortunately it doesn't discriminate between weeds and vegetables. Someone sprayed it in my garden killing my cucumber seedlings. That's why I called Trowa here to buy new ones." He paused, looked at Wufei and raised one eyebrow. "You really thought I am some kind of pimp?"

Wufei wasn't convinced yet. "If this was about nothing than a few vegetable plants why all the secrecy?"

"Maybe it would be better if I tell you the whole story." Treize suggested. "But you could take off those handcuffs; they are not exactly comfortable."

"I will loosen them, but they only come off **if** I like your story."

"Fair enough," the tawny haired man nodded.

Wufei told him to turn around, and adjusted the restrains.

"Thank you. Much appreciated."

_He doesn't act like any criminal I have arrested before. Could it be that I am wrong? No, it can't be. It's some kind of trick I am sure. Mister Charming here is just trying to win brownie points, as Duo would say. He is trying to trick us into our guard down._

"At least you could point those guns somewhere else." Trowa requested as the agent loosened his cuffs as well. "What are you afraid we are going to do? Bite?"

Exchanging a gaze with his partner Wufei nodded. He secured his weapon and pointed it toward the ground while Duo slipped **his** gun into the holster and looked at the older man expectantly.

"We are all ears."

"I... work for a decent sized tech company..."

The tawny haired man had barely started his story when he was interrupted by an amused huff from his companion.

"Did I say something funny?"

"Don't you mean you OWN a decent size tech company?"

Treize shrugged. "I still work there, so what's your point. Now let me continue, unless you would like to do the talking."

"No, go right ahead. You are much better with words than I am."

"Well, thank you."

Wufei's brows furrowed again. "Can we move on?"

"Well anyway, my days are spent in board meetings, video-conferences and behind my computer. So when I come home I like to get dirty...in my garden that is. Several years back, some like-minded people I met at a gardening website decided to spice things up with a little competition. Every year we chose a flower or vegetable to grow. A traveling panel of judges then selects the winner. This year, as you might guess by now, we are raising cucumbers." Treize explained.

"I have won the competition three years in the row now," he declared not without a certain amount of pride in his voice. "First for my English tea roses, then for a delightfully scrumptious and colorful collection of Swiss Chard. And last year my Purple Runners put every other bean to shame. Of course this means everyone is trying hard to dethrone me and I have to make sure I keep at least one step ahead of my competitors."

"If you don't mind me asking," Duo wanted to know. "What do you win for all that trouble?"

"Win? Well, yes of course there is a small monetary award attached to the title but that doesn't compare to bragging rights. I mean what can be better than the knowledge of having beaten anyone else."

"And cheating is allowed in that so called competition of yours?" Wufei asked.

"Hmm." the tawny haired man put on a thoughtful expression. "I wouldn't go as far as say that cheating is condoned, but at least one of my opponents seems to live by the notion that all is fair in love and war. While I was out of town someone sneaked into my garden and sprayed Raid all over my vegetable patch. I came home this morning to find all my cucumber plants - and everything else nearby - dead. I had no idea what was wrong until I found the raid container in my trash can. Anyway the timing couldn't have been worse, because two of the judges have announced their visit for tomorrow. I could not possibly have them see my dead plants. So I knew I had to act fast. Trowa here, and his fiancé own a small organic farm outside town. They mainly provide fruits and vegetables to local restaurants - like the Rainbow Grill. But occasionally they sell some extra plants. And that's how I ended up calling Trowa...

:::Begin Flashback:::

_A sigh of relief escaped him lips as the phone was finally picked up on the other side._

_"Hello?"_

_"It's Treize. I need a huge favor, Trowa, I am in big trouble."_

_"You're talking about that little prank in your garden? Heard you are pretty angry."_

_"...ah, you talked to Quatre then. Yes, I am furious; wouldn't you be? That damn raid cost me my entire stock."_

_"How did they manage to get in anyway?" Trowa wanted to know. "Didn't you hear anything?"_

_"No, I wasn't home. But if I find out who is behind it I will kill him, I swear."_

_"Well, one person comes to mind who is well known for his love for pranks, and not to mention he does know his way around your place."_

_Treize knew exactly who the other man was referring too. But he shook his head. "No, I don't think Milliardo would pull a stunt like that. We have always been very competitive but there is a line we wouldn't cross. But on the other hand... I can't think of anyone else who would gain from me going down."_

_"He has a pretty good set of seedlings himself this year. The new hydroponic system he built seems to work great. No doubt in my mind that he has a chance to win with you out of the competition." _

_"I guess you could be right. Anyway, remember those little beauties you showed me when I came by your place last week? Do you still have them? I'll take them off your hands, all of them. Just make me a price, I won't bargain."_

_"What happened to 'I always grow all my plants from my seeds' ?"_

_"I know, I know, but I am desperate."_

_"Fine, come by the farm tomorrow. I'll be there until about noon." _

_"Tomorrow? No, tomorrow will too late. I need them tonight. Tomorrow I'll have people come in and if I don't have anything to show them I'm pretty much out of the race."_

_"Tonight? Where are you going to put them tonight? You can't possibly plant them in the same soil, the chemical residues would still kill them." _

_"No, of course I won't put them at the same place. I already prepared a new location for them, new beds and everything. They will love it. So, what is it; you got something for me or not?"_

_"I guess I could give you some Persian and Japanese cucumbers. But that's all I have right now."_

_"...Persian and Japanese that would be perfect. People love the exotic."_

_"Alright then, you can have a dozen each and I'll throw in some of our special compost."_

_"A dozen? That will have to do, I guess. How old are they."_

_"They are only about 3 weeks old, a bit smaller than yours were. Is that a problem?"_

_"No, that will be fine. The younger the better. Makes it easier to train them, you know."_

_"Fine then, I am on my way to the farm now. Still have one more delivery to make tonight. I will grab the plants and you can meet me along the way. Let's say by the pier, where Green Meadow and Canal meet. I can be there around 9:30." _

_"Green Meadow and where? By the pier...Wait, let me write that down." He gestured for the bar keeper to give him something to write and then scribbled down some directions while listening to Trowa repeating what he had said. "South Pier at Green Meadow and Canal, got it. Meet you there at 9:30."_

::: End Flashback :::

"And that's all there is to it." Treize finished his account with a shrug. With a sparkle of mirth in his eyes one corner of his lips curved into an expression of amusement. "Do you still believe us to be public enemy number 1 and 2? I mean trying to pass bought cucumber plants off as my own might not exactly be very ethically, but if you guys start going around rounding up people for bending the truth, you would have to arrest every politician from here to Washington."

Wufei's yaw tightened as he wished for the ground to open up and swallow him right then and there. His ears were burning in embarrassment. How could he have made a mistake like this. Suddenly he was very glad that had decided to not call in reinforcements.

"I am sorry," he offered, what else could he do, as he released his 'prisoners'. One look into his partner's grinning face told him that his partner wasn't planning on letting him forget this any time soon.

Treize rubbed his wrists and checked his watch. "Are we free to leave then?"

"Yes of course," Wufei nodded stiffly. "Again I am sorry about the inconvenience. I take full responsibility and will make sure you receive a full, written apology."

"What time is it anyway, I promised Quatre to take him to the late show. If I don't get home on time I'll be sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week. Maybe I can make something like the truck broke down or so."

"Quatre always can tell if you are lying," Treize pointed out.

"Yeah, but what am I supposed to do; tell him the truth. 'Honey, it's not my fault, really. Treize and I were arrested for the unlawful distribution of cucumber plants.' He is never going to believe that."

"Well," the older man declared graciously but with a twinkle in his eyes. "If need be you can move into my guest house. My door is always open for my partner in crime."

Duo grinned and Wufei could feel his ears burn. _I guess I deserve that._

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Thanks, but that's..."

"Actually, there is." Treize interrupted the brunette. "Those plants still need to be moved from your truck to my car. A little help from the strong arm of the law would be nice."

_He is enjoying this way too much,_ Wufei thought even if he forced a polite smile. "Happy to help."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Author's Note:


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **This story was written by a fan only for the enjoyment of other fans, without any monetary compensation. Gundam Wing and its characters are registered trademarks of Bandai Entertainment Inc.™ and Sotsu Agency. All rights reserved.

* * *

><p><strong>The Raid<strong>

3 Months later

"Hey Chang, this was delivered for you while you were gone."

Wufei had just returned from lunch and was on his way back to his desk in the little cubicle he shared with Duo, when one of his colleagues called out to him. When he turned his head a white envelope, the size of a business letter came flying toward him. He caught the little package mid air and nodded at the other agent. "Thanks."

Turning the envelope in his hand, he studied the elegant handwriting. It was addressed to him personally. "Agent Wufei Chang", nothing more, not even a return address.

The cubicle was still empty, which wasn't surprising. His partner was known for being notoriously late.

The young man slipped into his chair, carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a handwritten letter on a meticulously folded sheet of white paper. Wufei looked at the note without opening it right away. His eyes caught the professional looking letter head. 'OZ corporation headquarter' he read 'from the desk of Treize A. Khushrenada."

The young man frowned. Treize A. stood for Treize Alexander, he knew that now. And the OZ Corporation, his modest tech business as he had called it, was in reality a international fortune 500 company, with branches in no less than two dozen cities around the world.

_But why would send me a letter, and why now? Is he planning on suing me for false imprisonment? No, then he would have probably contacted me through his lawyer, or at least sent the letter certified. Besides, it's been so long..._ no, he would be lying if he said that he had almost forgotten about the incident. In fact he had been twice at the Rainbow Grill since, and every time he entered that bar he couldn't help but think about it.

He had been telling himself that the only reason he kept remembering that evening was because of his own blunder. _It is a good thing, right? As long as we remember our mistakes we avoid repeating them._ But of course that would not explain the magazine clipping in his desk; he had found it in some local gardening publication, or what he was doing reading Gardening Weekly in the first place.

Slowly, almost mechanically he put down the letter, and opened the top drawer on his desk just far enough to see the newspaper article.

Leaving the Competition in the dust Dirt, read the headline above a picture of a smiling Treize Khushrenada holding some kind of award and a couple of delicious looking cucumbers in his hands.

_Local entrepreneur proofs that he can get down and dirty... in his garden that is...by winning gardening competition for 4 years in a row. Anyone who thought that Treize Khushrenada had only security systems and computers on his mind might be surprised to learn that in his free time the owner and CEO of OZ enjoys gardening. For our article he confessed that he would much rather sit in a flowerbed than behind his desk, and he is playing with the idea of buying a vineyard and building his own winery after he retires... _

Skipping the rest of the article Wufei picked up the letter again. As he finally unfolded it two smaller pieces of paper slipped from it fluttering to the ground and landing directly in front of his partner who happened to walk by at that moment.

"Are those for me?" Duo asked jokingly as he bent down to pick up the objects. He let out a whistle and a surprised. "Wow! Who did you have to kill to get your hands on those?"

"What?"

As his partner put the papers on the desk in front of him Wufei realized that they were tickets, no invitations to be more precise; invitations to the Grand Opening of the newest branch of the Metropolitan Museum. He had read about it on the news. It was supposed to be the event of the year, maybe the decade.  
>The museum's new wing had been build completely with donated funds. It would be housing traveling exhibitions, starting with a exposition on loan from the national museum in Cairo. Only during the Grand Opening, which was mainly reserved for donors, would be several objects on display that had been never before seen outside of Egypt, and probably would never again. From what he had heard, some of those few tickets that had actually been given to the public were being sold on Ebay and similar places for thousands of dollars.<p>

_What the...?_

His eyes quickly flew over the letter, written in the same elegant style as his name on the envelope.

Agent Chang,

I have to thank you for keeping quiet about my little transgression, allowing me to win the gardening competition again this year.

I hope you will accept these invitations as a small token of my appreciation.

Respectfully,  
>Treize Khushrenada.<p>

A frown formed on his forehead as the young man passed the letter on to his partner.

"Wow!" Duo exclaimed for a second time. "What are you going to do?"

"I am returning them, of course." Wufei replied without as much as a second of hesitation.

###

_Oz Corporation, that's it!_

The black and silver building he pulled up in front of towered over everything else in the business district. It was designed in very modern style with a lot of glass. Huge windows everywhere. Even the elevator shaft on the outside on the building were made of steel and glass, the elevators themselves looking like little clear capsules. Somehow they reminded Wufei of a pneumatic tube system.

Taking off his helmet, the young man raised one arm to shield his eyes from the sun as he looked up at the tall building. He pulled off the motorcycle gloves, secured the helmet to the bike and checked his watch. It was close to 2:30 when he headed toward the entrance of the building.

As the two young man approached the entrance two sets of glass doors opened with a swoosh. He stepped into a perfectly air-conditioned, spacious and stylish lobby, and started to look around. The center and focus point of the area was a large hexagon shaped saltwater aquarium complete with reefs and corals. Positioned around the structure were numerous leather seats and lounge chairs.

Doors at the right and left let to a dozen elevators, and the wall between them offered information as well as three computer terminals to help visitors find their way around the big building. And those a little more old fashioned, or electronically challenged, could find help at several small customer support desks, staffed by attractive young men and women dressed in black slacks and white shirts, with silver patterned vests and ties of the same color.

Wufei headed straight for one of the desks.

"May I help you?" The young woman gave him a polite smile.

"I need to see Mister Khushrenada."

"Do you have an appointment, Sir?"

"No, but it won't take long, and it is important."

"I'm afraid Mister Khushrenada is a rather busy man. But I can let him know that you are here, Mister...?"

"Chang, Wufei Chang."

She nodded. "I can't make any promises, but if he isn't in a meeting maybe he will be able to spare a few minutes for you. If you would like to take a seat while you are waiting?"

"Thank you."

He walked over to the aquarium and settled down in one of the nearby lounge chairs. For a while the young man was watching the bustling life behind the thick glass. There were countless fish of all colors and shapes, crabs and shrimps and creatures he wasn't even sure if they were flora or fauna. Right in front of him a large snail was trying to make its way up the smooth wall. _Why does the sign 'Do not knock at the glass!' always evoke the urge to do just that_, he wondered

The soft sound of a chime caught his attention, and Wufei turned his head just when one of the elevators opened and Treize Khushrenada stepped into the lobby.

Looking as dashing as the first time they'd met, he was wearing a light gray, custom made business suit over a shirt in a soft shade of violet. He stopped briefly at the customer desks, exchanging a few words with the young woman working there and she gestured in Wufei's direction. He said something else that made her laugh before turning toward his visitor and crossing the lobby in large strides.

"Agent Chang, I hope you are not here to arrest me again?" he asked, his tone of voice soft and underlined with humor.

Wufei felt a slight blush creep into his face. "No, I assure you that's not why I came." He pulled the two invitations from his jacket. "You sent me those?"

"Ah yes, I see you did get my letter."

"I did." the young man confirmed. "But I am here to return them."

Treize Khushrenada blinked, obviously a little surprised and at the same time taken aback. "Why? You don't like the museum?"

"No, I just don't think it would be appropriate."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

" I am sure you didn't. But I don't think I should take such a generous gift... Any gift in fact... from you."

"I see." The older man replied stiffly, and Wufei knew instantly that he had taken his words the wrong way.

"Thank you for coming all this way to return the invitations. There is still time, I am sure I can find someone who will appreciate them." With a curt nod Treize turned to leave. "Have a nice day."

Wufei swallowed. He knew he had to say something. "Please wait. I think you misunderstood. That's not how I meant it."

"Then perhaps you can explain to me what you meant."

"You see..." the young man started, but paused when a group of employees greeted their boss as they past them.

"Should we go upstairs to my office where we have more privacy?"

"That would be great," he nodded. Before he could head toward one of the elevators that just had stopped to let out a number of people, Treize stopped him.

"This way." He gestured across the lobby to the door he had stepped out of. "One of the upsides of owning a business is that it comes with your own private elevator," he explained with a smirk as he waited for his guest to join him.

The upper half of capsule was made of slightly tinted glass, while the bottom half seemed to consist of some kind of metal or steel. The ride to the top was a slow one, but Wufei could see why. The view was breathtaking and most certainly needed to be enjoyed. "What a sight. I never knew this city could look so beautiful."

Treize just smiled softly. "Are you afraid of heights?"

"What?" the young man frowned slightly. "I mean no, not that I know of. Why?"

"Then watch this." At the push of a button on the electronic panel the metallic half of the elevator slowly turned translucent until it matched the upper half.

In spite of the other man's warning Wufei gasped and instinctively reached for the railing as the ground beneath his feet literally faded away. It was a bit disconcerting to say the least until his brain accepted the fact that, transparent or not, the floor was still the same as before. "That's very impressive."

"Impressive is what we do here at OZ, Agent Chang," Treize replied confidently.

A few seconds later the ride came to an end and the doors opened into a large sitting area. As he stepped out of the elevator Wufei realized they were at the top level. Apparently owning a business also came with its own private floor.

Treize gestured toward a couple of cream colored chairs. "Please, have a seat."

"Thanks." The young man let his gaze wander as he settled down in the soft leather. "It's a nice place you have here," he remarked politely. _Why in the world am I so nervous?_

"Thank you. So, you were about to explain why you can't accept those invitations from me?" Treize Khushrenada looked at him inquisitively.

"It's not that I can't accept them from **you**. What I mean is that we aren't allowed to accept gifts like that from anyone. There are strict rules about that kind of stuff, trying to crack down on bribery and such."

"You are not suggesting that I was trying to bribe you?" His voice was laced with amusement.

"I'm not saying that. But still..."

Treize shrugged. "I am not going to tell anyone if you are not. So, nobody needs to know."

"I would know." Wufei pointed out, and the other man nodded understandingly.

"Point taken. However, I still would like to..." The ringing of his cell phone interrupted their conversation. "Excuse me." Treize apologized as he took the call. "Yes?"

He listened for a few moments, nodding a couple of times, then sighed as he hung up. "I'm sorry. I really need to take care of this. I guess, one of the **downsides** of owning a business is that everyone always thinks the world is coming to an end if they don't get to talk to you immediately."

"I should be going anyway." Wufei rose to his feet. "I have taken up too much of your time as it is."

"Don't leave yet. I will be back in no time, I promise. I really would like to talk to you some more...Please."

"Well, I suppose... I don't really have anywhere else to be."

"Thanks, I'll be back as soon as possible."

##

When Treize Khushrenada disappeared behind the door to his office Wufei started to study his surroundings, in lack of anything better to do. After ten minutes he knew that the room had 8 large windows and each of them was covered with exactly 41 horizontal blinds. There were 196 square tiles at the ceiling, and he counted 14 black and white photographs on the walls. He finally picked up one of the magazines from the low coffee table and thumbed through it without any particular interest. He had made it about half way through when he heard the doors to the elevator behind him open.

Wufei turned his head, surprised when a young man with long platinum blond hair stepped into the room. _I thought he said this was a private elevator._

The stranger was tall and slender but by no means lanky. Dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a white linen shirt that was left unbuttons half way down his muscular chest he didn't look like anyone who was working at this place. He held his step for a brief moment, apparently just as surprised to see Wufei. One corner of his mouth curved into a smirk as he approached the young man.

"Hello there. You must be new here, I don't remember seeing you before."

"Um... I don't work here."

"Is that so? Well anyway, the name is Milliardo Peacecraft. And you are?"

_Milliardo...Peacecraft._ Wufei remembered Treize mentioning someone by that name in his phone conversation with Trowa Barton. "I'm Wufei Chang."

"Pleasure to meet you, Wufei. Say," the blonde asked as he looked him up and down. "how do you feel about stripping?"

Wufei blinked. "Excuse me?"

"For a good cause of course."

"Careful with your choice of words, Milliardo." Treize's voice, lazed with humor and sarcasm, reached them from behind. "Or you might find yourself in a pair of handcuffs before you know it. Agent Chang, you have got to forgive him, he is always a little too straight forward."

"THE Agent Chang?" the other man asked, his smirk only widening. "I am sorry, I didn't even make the connection. So, you really slapped handcuffs on him? Oh man, how I wish I would have been there to see his face."

Wufei's eyes narrowed. Apparently Treize's associates seemed to be well informed about the story of his 'arrest', and he wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"That's it. It's perfect..." Milliardo announced suddenly.

"What is?" Treize wanted to know as he joined them.

"I just came up with the theme for this year's calendar. 'Protection First' - how is that? All the models will be members of law enforcement."

"I like it..." the tawny haired man nodded approvingly. "I really do. Hot men in uniform out of their uniform, so to speak. You see," he explained to his guest. "Milliardo here is a fashion photographer by trait. But in his free time he works on several charitable projects, one of which is the annual publication of a calendar with all proceeds going to the aids research foundation."

"That's right," the blonde confirmed. "So, what do you think? Interested in doing a little modeling?"

"Thanks, but I think not."

"Oh, come on. How can you look like this and deny the public to see you," Milliardo teased. "It's sacrilegious, you know."

_Have you looked into a mirror lately_? Wufei wondered, but aloud he said. "I am sure the public will survive."

To the young man's relieve Treize stepped in before the banter could get any further. "What are you doing here anyway, Milliardo. We didn't have a engagement, did we?"

"No, I just need to talk to you. I am afraid I have some bad news."

"Oh?" the tawny-haired man frowned slightly.

"Yes, I just found out I got the job for the shooting in Milano."

The frown on Treize's face only deepened. "But that's fantastic. Why would you call it bad news."

"Bad news for you, not for me," the other man clarified. "I'll be leaving tomorrow. The shoot will last about 2 months."

"Tomorrow...? Then you won't be in town on the 17th."

"I'm afraid not. I am sorry, Treize."

"Don't be." The older man waved the apology away. Wufei could tell he was upset, but he managed to hide it well. "This is a great opportunity for you. You have been working hard for it. Besides, look at me," he grinned and spread his arms. "Do I look like I wouldn't be able to find another date."

"I don't know." Milliardo laughed. "Looks are not everything, you know."

Treize gave an amused huff.

"Anyway," the blonde continued as he turned to leave. "I've got to run. Million things to do in preparation for the trip. And by the way... Since I am leaving tomorrow, I am expecting you to take me out for dinner tonight. Let's say 7:30. And Wufei, promise me to think about it, okay?" Milliardo stopped briefly just before stepping into the elevator. "But don't wait too long. All the hot months will be gone quickly. I think you would look absolutely gorgeous in a pair of heart shaped thongs and little cupid wings."

"He isn't really serious, is he?" Wufei asked as the doors had closed behind him.

"Oh, I am afraid he is." Treize confirmed earnestly. "If there is something he doesn't joke about, it's his work. Speaking of which, I am not keeping you from yours am I?"

"No, actually I took the rest of the afternoon off. Using up some of my overtime hours."

"Excellent. How about a cappuccino then? I happen to know where you can get the best cup west of Italy."

##

About ten minutes later they were sitting in a small coffee shop on the 25th floor of the OZ building. Treize had suggested a table on the open air terrace where the sun was perfect at this time of the day and most of all where it was quieter. He had not been exaggerating when he said that the cappuccino served here was the best.

"It's a business tactic," he joked as he reached for one of the biscotti that had been served with the drink. "People try our coffee, become addicted to it and just have to find any reason to come back for more.

The younger man couldn't help but chuckle. "Sounds like a good tactic." But then he grew serious as he looked down into his cup. There was something he had to ask. "Um... you and Mister Peacecraft... you seem to be very good friends."

"We are more than just friends."

"Oh!" There was a brief flash of jealousy that surprised him.

"Our parents socialized in the same circles. He and I grew up together almost like brothers. Being so close in age we did almost everything together back when we were kids. We have always been the best of friends but also the worst of rival... I don't think we've ever kept any secrets from none another either."

"Sounds ideal." Wufei replied, almost relieved.

"Yes, I suppose." Treize took a sip from his cup then looked at Wufei. "I think I just had an idea. You said that you are not allowed to take those invitations as a gift. But you do eat, I assume. And you are allowed to have a social life, right?"

Wufei frowned, even as he nodded, not sure where this conversation was going to lead.

"How would you like to go to the Museum' grand opening as my...um...guest? There will be a formal dinner before the ceremony at the Ritz Carlton across the street. Milliardo was supposed to accompany me, but as you heard he won't be able to."

"I don't know..." The young man's mind was racing. _Going out with him...A formal dinner... I am not even sure what to wear... _But then to his own surprise he nodded. "I'd love to."

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Author's Note:


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **This story was written by a fan only for the enjoyment of other fans, without any monetary compensation. Gundam Wing and its characters are registered trademarks of Bandai Entertainment Inc.™ and Sotsu Agency. All rights reserved.

* * *

><p><strong>The Raid<strong>

"Amazing isn't it? More than 2000 years old and it looks like it was made only yesterday. And **we **can't get things to function past the end of warranty."

Wufei's head snapped around. He had been so absorbed in the exhibit that he hadn't even noticed Treize approaching him from behind.

"I didn't startle you, I hope."

"Only a little," the young man admitted. "But I thought we were trying to sneak into the French Revolution?"

The older man gave a theatrical sigh. "I tried, but apparently the French like to keep their affairs private. The exhibit is still locked down and secured."

"It's maybe for the better. I've heard it was a very dangerous time."

"Thank you for your concern," Treize bowed but with an amused sparkle in his eyes. "But what about you; are you enjoying yourself?"

"I do."

"Oh good. No regrets then?"

"None!" Wufei had to admit what he had come very close to bolting when their limousine had pulled up in front of the Ritz Carlton and he got a glimpse of the journalists and photographers that besieged the hotel entrance. Once they got inside, though, things became a whole lot more enjoyable.

The evening began with a short speech by the director of the metropolitan museum and the main curator of the museum in Cairo. Wufei knew the man from many shows on the history channel and had to admit that he looked just the same in person, minus the trademark Indiana Jones hat he was usually wearing.

And then after a scrumptious and very filling 6 course meal they were allowed to enter the newly constructed museum wing. Security couldn't have been tighter even if the president himself would have been visiting. Still, it was easy to ignore the guards and simply enjoy the exhibit. After a good twenty minutes or so he and Treize had split up to check out different areas of the exhibition. A good hour or so must have past when the other man caught up with him again.

"You look a bit tired," Treize observed as they strolled down one of the corridors that connected one room with the next.

"It's been a long day," he admitted. He had taken the early shift to get home in time to shower and shave before the limo came to pick him up.

"Then let me take you home."

"No," Wufei insisted. "You don't have to leave on my behalf. I am sure there are still things you want to see."

The tawny-haired man gave a soft laugh. "I am as much for cultural exposure as the next man, but I think tonight I have been exposed to enough culture to last me for a while. So, whenever you are ready to leave..."

"Maybe a little while longer."

Treize checked his watch. "It's only shortly after 9."

"I know, it's almost embarrassing to be tired already," Wufei admitted.

"What I mean is, the exhibition doesn't close until midnight. We could sneak out for a little pick-me-up and be back in time to explore a little more history."

"Hmm... What do you have in mind?"

"My house is only a couple miles from here. I've been told I make a pretty good coffee."

"As good as the one at the OZ cafe?" Wufei asked, a hint of a grin on his lips.

His companion huffed. "Who do you think taught the barista how to make it?"

The younger man laughed.

"But I am serious." Treize insisted. "When Milliardo turned twenty-one we decided to spend the summer in Italy. Our parents had plans to travel to the Bahamas. Needless to say the two of us went to Italy. But before we even had a chance to check into our hotel our luggage got stoles, passports, credit cards everything. I called my father collect and he told us ' you managed to get there without my help, find a way to get home.' With less than 20 dollar between the two of us we knew we needed to make some money. I tried to sell my Rolex and almost got myself arrested." The tawny-haired man paused to throw Wufei a sly look "You notice how I said 'almost arrested'. It wasn't until you came along that I actually ended up in handcuffs."

"Well technically they weren't handcuffs either."

"I think now we are splitting hairs."

"You are trying to change the subject," the younger man accused. "I want to know what happened in Italy? How did you get back home"

"All in good time," Treize replied with a smile. "I'll tell you on the ride to my place. This way! The limousines are parked in the back."

At Wufei's questioning look his smile turned into a tiny smirk. "Always best to stake out an escape route beforehand."

The younger man laughed. "Alright then, lead the way. I'll keep our backs clear."

A few minutes later the two conspirators dropped into the back seat of the black town car.

"Take us home, Nick," Treize told the driver who had been reading a newspaper.

"So, where were we?" The tawny-haired man asked as they pulled slowly out of the large parking lot.

"You were telling me how you and your friend were vacationing in Italy without as much as a penny to your name."

"Well, I would not exactly call it vacationing. We took on odd jobs, washed cars and dishes, worked at pizza places and cafes. We rented the tiniest of rooms in the back of a boarding house. After a couple of weeks our parents took pity on us and sent us money, but we had so much fun we didn't fly home for another six months. And by then we has not only earned enough to pay for the flight with our own money, we had also learned some of the lessons I still consider invaluable. Things they don't teach you in any business school."

#

"Would you like another refill?" Treize gestured at Wufei's almost empty coffee cup. He had served his little pick-me-up in the solarium, a room in the back of the house overlooking the gardens.

"No thanks."

"Are you sure? I can easily make us another pot."

The young man shook his head. "No, really. Any more caffeine and I'll be running in circles all night long.

Treize laughed softly. "How about a little stroll through the garden then before we head back to the museum? The night air must be perfect right now."

"That I can accept." Wufei nodded.

In spite of his host's protest he insisted on helping to move the dirty dishes back into the kitchen, and when they were done the older man led the way through the backdoor. It was nearly 10 o'clock now, and the sun had long sunken. But a set of solar lights lining the cobblestone walk way offered just enough illumination to show off the garden in all it's beauty. The air was heavy with the sweet smell of roses and night-blooming jasmine. A gentle breeze moved through the trees and the warmth of the day had not yet fully vanished. Treize was right, it was the perfect time for a walk.

"I can see why you would be out here rather than behind your desk," Wufei remarked as they strolled side by side beneath the dark sky.

The other man raised one eyebrow. "You read my interview?"

"Um...Yes, I did. My partner must have left it on my desk for me." Wufei replied, hoping that his ears wouldn't be turning red and give away his lie.

"I see. Do you think we should head back?"

"Not yet. You have yet to show me that famous vegetable patch of yours."

"Very well. It's just a little further ahead." Treize led the way into the back of the garden where he had reserved a small area for vegetable beds.

"Are those tomatoes?" the younger man asked, standing next to a plant that easily measured 6 feet.

"Indeed," his companion confirmed. He bent down to pick a couple of cherry sized fruits that are golden orange in color, and offered them to Wufei. "Try one, they are just about ready to be picked."

"Thanks." The young man popped the small tomato into his mouth. It was sweet and juicy. "Excellent."

"Thank you. Now look at these; do you recognize them?" Treize gestured to his left where a row of plants was growing up on what looked like a fence or trellis.

Wufei could see yellow flowers and several cucumbers of different sizes. "Don't tell me those are the little plants you were buying from Trowa that evening when I ... um... arrested you?"

"The one and same." the other man nodded with a grin. "Not so little anymore, are they?"

"By the way?" Wufei looked up at him. "Did you ever find out who broke into your garden and sprayed the raid?" he wanted to know.

"Not so far I haven't. I would really like to know, though."

"Are you still ready to kill him?"

"No, not really?" Treize's eyes sparked with mirth as he looked at the younger man. "In fact I think I would like to thank him. If not for him, I'd probably never had the pleasure of meeting you."

Wufei could feel heat creeping into his cheeks. But as he tried to turn away before the other man could see him blush, his foot slipped on the edge of a border stone. He stumbled, tried to catch himself, but would have probably fallen if not for a pair of strong and yet surprisingly gentle arms seizing him at the last moment.

"Careful, now!" Treize warned.

"Sorry." The young man tried to steady himself, feeling more than just a little embarrassed. As he looked up the breath caught in his throat. Treize was still holding him, his face so close to his. Their eyes met for a long moment and Wufei felt like he was drowning in those clear blue lakes. His lips parted slightly as he leaned in slowly and covered the other man's mouth with his own. If Treize was surprised or even shocked he didn't show any indication. Instead he returned the kiss tenderly.

When their lips finally parted Wufei could feel his cheeks burning. He wasn't even sure what had come over him. "I... That... I'm sorry," he finally stammered.

"Don't be," the other man smiled. "This might have been a little unexpected, but most certainly not unpleasant. In fact I dare say it was the best part of the evening...so far."

Wufei somehow managed a amused huff. "If I didn't know better I would say you had planned all of this from the get go."

"Absolutely," Treize replied playfully "Every detail of it. All the way to putting up those stones that made you stumble so that I could swoosh in to the rescue."

"I appreciate that 'rescue', but..." the young man laughed. "I believe you can let go of me now?"

"Are you sure?" Treize asked without removing his arm from around the other man.

"Did you make any other plans? Too bad we will have to head back to the museum soon."

"We don't have to do anything you don't want to do," the older man's voice was deep and smooth as velvet. "If you'd rather stay here, we will stay."

"What if they realize at the museum that we are gone?"

"They won't even notice."

"But the limo driver is waiting."

"I'll send him away."

"Then how will I get home later?"

"You can spend the night here... In the guest room of course."

"Of course." Wufei swallowed nervously. _He is serious._

Treize still had his arm around the young man and somehow while they were talking his embrace had become tighter as if he was afraid of letting him go.

"I can drop you off at your work in the morning."

"I took the day off tomorrow."

"**Now** who was planning ahead?" the older man laughed. "But all the better, I can make us my famous freshly baked cornettos and cappuccino for breakfast."

"Another useful thing you learned in Italy?"

"How did you guess? I only make them on special occasions, you know...and for special people."

"Well, how could I say no to an offer like that. My breakfast usually consists of cereal and instant coffee; my taste buds will be very confused," Wufei joked. He wasn't sure how the other man managed to make him feel so comfortable. It was like they knew each other for a very long time. "I feel like I am taking advantage, though."

"I don't think you should, but if it helps, you can pay me back by helping me with some garden work, afterward," Treize suggested playfully.

"Fair enough, I guess. But I have to warn you. I have no talent for gardening whatsoever. I managed to kill my partner's cactus while he was on vacation, and back in grade school when my class was growing radishes, I remember being the only one whose seeds never even germinated."

"That bad?" Treize gave a low bubbling laugh. "Well, maybe I will be able to cure you off your black thumb," he suggested as he slowly dipped his head.

"Ah yes, I am sure you could teach me a thing or two... About gardening that is..."

"Of course," the older man breathed, just before enclosing Wufei's lips in a fierce and passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>The end<p>

Author's Note:


End file.
